Winter Melody
by EXOST Panda
Summary: "Legenda tentang adanya peri itu hanya bualan belaka. Fiktif, kau tahu itu? Tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan!" Fairy did (not) exist. Mungkinkah begitu? Benarkah peri hanya sebuah bualan? Ataukah kenyataan? Haruskah aku percaya disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu peri yang dimaksudkan di dalam buku legenda? /EXO Official Couple/YAOI/RnR?
1. Prolog

**Winter Melody**

**-Teaser-**

**Main Cast: ChenMin.**

**Other Cast: EXO Official Pairings, etc.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer: EXO's member belong to GOD and SM Entertainment. I just own the plot ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Legenda tentang adanya peri itu hanya bualan belaka. Fiktif, kau tahu itu? Tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan!"| Fairy did (not) exist. Mungkinkah begitu? Benarkah peri hanya sebuah bualan? Ataukah kenyataan? Haruskah aku percaya disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu peri yang dimaksudkan di dalam buku legenda? /EXO Official Couple/YAOI/RnR?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau percaya dengan eksistensi peri?_

_Apakah peri itu benar-benar ada?_

_Ataukah hanya khayalan belaka?_

_Jika aku dapat meminta,_

_walaupun hanya sekedar di dalam bunga tidurku,_

_dapatkah mereka menampakkan diri mereka di hadapanku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omong kosong. Peri itu hanya omong kosong.

Peri pengabul permohonan?

Peri mimpi?

Peri air?

Peri salju?

Oh, _please_, peri hanyalah khayalan, imajinasi, sebuah fantasi!

Anak-anak kecil yang berhayal sebelum beranjak ke alam mimpi, memikirkan betapa senangnya diri mereka apabila dapat berlari dan bermain menikmati keindahan taman bunga yang penuh dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan, dan juga mahluk-mahluk bersayap yang terbang kesana kemari dan meninggalkan jejak serbuk berwarna keemasan.

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa peri tak benar-benar ada di dunia ini?

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa peri hanyalah mitos?

Tak sadarkah?

Kadang aku teringat perkataan kedua appa dan eomma-ku,

"_Apa kau ingin melihat peri? Jika ya, cobalah untuk mempercayai eksistensi peri, lalu pejamkanlah matamu, dan memohonlah dengan sangat tulus kepada peri itu agar ia mau menampakkan sosoknya di hadapanmu. Setelah itu, bukalah kedua matamu, dan lihatlah sosok yang berdiri di hadapanmu dengan wajah penuh senyum hangat…_"

Ayolah, aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang dapat terpesona dengan bualan seperti itu.

Untuk apa aku mempercayai peri?  
Itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku!

Untuk apa aku mempercayai sosok yang digambarkan oleh buku-buku dongeng memiliki wajah rupawan dengan ujung telinganya yang sedikit runcing, berpakaian layaknya _elf_, dan memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna-warni bagaikan sayap kupu-kupu?

Tch, sungguh konyol.

Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana jika aku bertemu langsung dengan seorang namja yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang peri yang dating ke dunia manusia?

Haruskah aku percaya pada bualannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fantastic Land, that always fully with happiness, magic, and fantasy without end._

_Once you see it, you won't ever take your eyes from that land._

_Sun and wind will greet you warmly._

_Colorful flowers will spread the sweet scent._

_Love birds, doves, and parakeets will dance and singing for you._

_The fairies ever stop smiling to you._

_Then, he comes to you and gave you his hand,_

_And you hold it tightly._

_Together you two fly,_

_Smiling and laughing each other._

_Now you sit under the cherry blossom tree,_

_Look over the sky, see the shooting star and make a wish,_

_For 'him' and yourself…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eunhye's Note:_

_I'm back with new fanfic~_

Fanfic ini hanya 14 chapter. 1 Chap teaser, 12 chap story, dan 1 chap epilog.

Apa ada yang pernah melihat ff ini bulan agustus yang lalu?

Yap, Hye sudah post sebelumnya, namun belum full chapter, karena adanya beberapa 'kendala'.

_So_, apa ff ini cukup menarik untuk dilanjutkan?

**Review Juseyo~ **

.

_XOXO,_

_Eunhye Lee_


	2. Meeting

**12 Days Before Christmas (Christmas Love)**

**-Day 1: Meeting-**

**Main Cast: ChenMin.**

**Other Cast: EXO Official Pairings, etc.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD Berantakan, Alur kecepetan.**

**Disclaimer: EXO's member belong to GOD and SM Entertainment. I just own the plot ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Legenda tentang adanya peri itu hanya bualan belaka. Fiktif, kau tahu itu? Tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan!"| Fairy did (not) exist. Mungkinkah begitu? Benarkah peri hanya sebuah bualan? Ataukah kenyataan? Haruskah aku percaya disaat ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu peri yang dimaksudkan di dalam buku legenda? /EXO Official Couple/YAOI/RnR?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:: 12 Days Before Christmas [Christmas Love] ::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Kepercayaan'**_

_Sebenarnya, apa kepercayaan itu?_

_Mengapa kita harus percaya kepada orang lain?_

_Memberikan rasa percaya kita kepada orang itu, walaupun pada akhirnya tidak dihargai?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seoul National University, Seoul, 12 December 2013._

"Xiu-xiu~ _look at this!_" Teriak Luhan.

Namja yang dipanggil tersebut, Xiumin, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wae?"

"Aish, segeralah kesini, Xiumin-_ge_~ kami ingin agar kau melihat ini," Ucap Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan.

Xiumin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju meja tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun berada. Dengan segera, namja berpipi _chubby_ tersebut mendudukkan diri di hadapan kedua sahabat— abnormal— nya.

"Waeyo?"

"Lihat! Aku dan Baekhyun menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan!" Seru Luhan kegirangan sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku dengan sampul yang kelewat kusam.

"Buku apa itu? Kelihatannya tua sekali?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk kearah buku yang sedang dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh? Ini buku yang membahas tentang _fairies._ Yeah, _as you know_," Baekhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan buku tersebut keatas meja.

Xiumin mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "_Fairies_? Tch, kalian berdua sungguh konyol. _Fairies _itu tidak nyata!"

"_Fairies_ itu nyata, _ge_!"

"Tidak nyata!"

"Nyata!"

"Tidak nyata!"

"Nyata!"

"Yak!" Xiumin berteriak. "Legenda tentang adanya peri itu hanya bualan belaka. Fiktif, kau tahu itu? Tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan!"

"_Fairies_ i—"

Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya malas, lalu melengos pelan. "Oh, _c'mon_, daripada kalian berkelahi sendiri, lebih baik kita baca saja terlebih dahulu buku ini."

"Aku setuju dengan usulmu, Lulu-_ge_" Ucap Baekhyun girang, sementar Xiumin hanya memandang Luhan dan Baekhyun datar.

Perlahan, Luhan membuka lembar demi lembar buku tua tersebut. Sesekali, mereka –ex Xiumin— tertawa melihat gambar ataupun tulisan yang tertera pada buku tersebut.

"Eh? Mengapa dari halaman 101 langsung meloncat ke halaman 104?" Ujar Baekhyun kebingungan.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mollayo, Baek. Mungkin salah cetak."

"Salah cetak? Eum… Kau benar, _ge_."

"Yaa~ kalian itu bagaimana sih? Apa kalian tidak memperhatikan kalau halamannya menempel satu sama lain, eoh?"

Xiumin merebut buku itu, lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan kedua halaman yang menempel itu agar tidak robek sedikit pun. Dahi Xiumin sedikit mengerenyit saat melihat halaman yang tertempel tersebut. Pada halaman tersebut, tampak gambar seseorang berjubah biru tua dan membawa tongkat kayu yang diselimuti es. Wajah namja pada gambar itu sangat rupawan —atau lebih tepatnya tampan.

"_Jack Frost_?" Desis Xiumin pelan.

"Xiu-_ge_, apa yang kau— omo! _Jack Frost_!" Pekik Baekhyun pelan.

"Woah, aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata _Jack Frost_ sangat tampan~" Gumam Luhan.

"Lulu-_ge_, bukankah di daftar isi tidak menuliskan adanya _Jack_ _Frost_? Lalu bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Molla"

"Hei, sebenarnya… _Jack Frost_ ini… _Nugu_?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Umm… Aku kurang tahu tentang _Jack Frost_, Xiu-xiu. Yang aku ketahui, _Jack Frost_ adalah seorang peri salju dan es. Dia biasa datang disaat natal, namun tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang dirinya."

Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan, lalu kembali menatap buku tersebut. Ditelusurinya sosok yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada salah satu ilustrasi. Ilustrasi itu menggambarkan _Jack Frost_ yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil bermata sipit.

Keduanya digambarkan sedang tertawa bahagia dan bermain diantara tumpukan saju putih. Ilustrasi yang sangat sederhana, namun menyentuh. Karena sang pembuat ilustrasi telah menghidupkan ilustrasi sang _Jack Frost _dengan anak tersebut melalui sorot mata keduanya yang terlihat hangat.

Kemudian, mata Xiumin beralih dari ilustrasi tersebut, dan membaca tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

'_Jack Frost, and his grandchild, J—'_

Sayangnya, bagian dimana nama anak kecil tersebut tertulis, tinta pada bagian tersebut mulai menghilang dan tak dapat dibaca karena buku tersebut sudah berumur cukup lama.

"Xiu-xiu~ _have you ever listen about the legend of '12 Days Before Christmas'?_"

"_Nope_. _Why, _Lu?"

"Jadi, menurut legenda, setiap harinya saat kita melewati ke 12 hari menuju natal itu, akan ada keajaiban yang akan diberikan kepada kita dari para peri. Entah kau mendapatkan barang apa yang kau ingingkan, kebahagiaan, kesehatan, atau apapun itu." Ujar Luhan. "Namun, dalam legenda, ada satu hal yang menarik. Yaitu tentang _Jack Frost_."

"Hal menarik? Maksudmu?"

"_Well_, dalam legenda, disebutkan bahwa _Jack Frost_ sering mendatangi seorang manusia disaat ke-12 hari itu berjalan tiap tahunnya. _Jack Frost_ selalu datang kepada manusia itu dan memberinya beragam kebahagiaan. Pada akhirnya, _Jack Frost _jatuh cinta pada manusia yang juga mencintai dirinya, dan mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi asal kau tahu, appa dari _Jack Frost_ adalah _King_ dari para _fairies, King Oberon_. Dan _King Oberon_ menegaskan bahwa tak satupun peri diperbolehkan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh dengan manusia, hanya sebatas teman. Atau sahabat. Yah, seperti itu,"

Luhan menarik nafas. "Sayangnya, _King Oberon _mengetahui hal itu dan berniat memisahkan _Jack _dari manusia tersebut. Tetapi, _Jack_ yang sudah sangat mencintai manusia itu, akhirnya kabur dari _Pixie Castle_, bersembunyi di dunia manusia, dan menikahi manusia itu."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sedari tadi, namja tersebut mendengarkan pembicaraan Xiumin dan Luhan.

"_King Oberon_ berhasil menemukan _Jack, _dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke _Pixie Castle_, meninggalkan istri _Jack_ sendirian. Namun _Jack_ menolak dan tetap ingin berada di dunia manusia, apalagi pada saat itu istrinya tengah mengandung anak mereka berdua—

—Akhirnya, _King Oberon_ mengalah dan memberi pilihan pada _Jack._ _Jack_ harus ikut pulang dengan dirinya, atau, apabila aegya _Jack _sudah lahir nanti, maka aegya-nya harus diserahkan kepada _King Oberon, _dan menjadi _Prince of Pixie_ menggantikan _Jack._"

"King Oberon jahat sekali, eoh," Gumam Xiumin.

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "_Jack_ pun menyetujui hal itu. Dan pada saat bayi itu lahir, _Jack _dan istrinya benar-benar memberikan bayi itu kepada _King Oberon_. Anehnya, sejak bayi itu diserahkan, hampir seluruh umat manusia melupakan adanya _Jack Frost_, sang peri salju dan es. Dan sejak saat itulah, _Jack _benar-benar menghilang, entah ia kembali ke dunia _Pixie_ atau bagaimana, tapi eksistensi _Jack Frost_ benar-benar menghilang pada jaman itu" Jelas Luhan.

"_Wait_… Bagaimana dengan istri _Jack?_" Tanya Xiumin.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Nan molla-yo. Tidak dituliskan dalam legenda bagaimana akhirnya hubungan antara _Jack_ dengan istrinya."

"Omona… kenapa kisah mereka sedih sekali?" Baekhyun mendesah prihatin.

"Itu hanya legenda, Baekkie. Sejujurnya aku juga belum terlalu tahu bagaimana dang kebenaran kisah ini. Tapi karena di buku dan internet hanya ada kisah legenda ini, dan hanya ini cerita satu-satunya di dunia tentang _Jack_ _Frost_, kemungkinan ini adalah kenyataan"

"Itu tak mungkin nyata, Lu. Tak mungkin."

"Mengapa _gege_ berkata seperti itu?"

"Hanya perasaanku saja." Ujar Xiumin santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"_Ge_, ingat perkataanku, tak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam hidup ini!" Teriak Baekhyun yang samar-samar di dengar oleh Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin menendang timbunan salju di jalan yang dilaluinya. Pikirannya penuh dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Diadahkannya kepalanya menatap langit senja yang berwarna keemasan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin? Yah… andai saja begitu…" Desahnya pelan.

Namja berpipi _chubby_ it uterus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hingga seorang namja lain tampak dari persimpangan jalan, berlari tepat kearahnya.

_Bruk!_

"Ah! Jeosonghamnida!" Ucap namja tersebut.

Xiumin mengerang pelan saat merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. "Ah… ne… gwaenchana…"

Namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Xiumin berdiri. "Jinjja gwaenchana?"

"Ne, jinjjayo" Ucap Xiumin seraya menyambut tangan namja dihadapannya. '_Tampan…'_ Pikirnya saat melihat namja itu.

Xiumin tertegun pelan saat memegang tangan namja itu. "Kau—"

"Jeosonghamnida, aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong!"

Namja itu berlari cepat meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya.

"Dia… kenapa? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…" Gumam Xiumin lalu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa hampir membeku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kim Family's house. 07.55 p.m_

"Xiu, kau tidak makan malam?" Tanya umma Kim.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan turun untuk makan malam umma. Umma makan saja duluan." Ujar Xiumin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tumpukan buku di meja belajarnya.

"Arasseo. Cepatlah selesaikan tugasmu, Minnie-ah."

"Ne umma~"

Sepeninggal umma-nya Xiumin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Dirapikannyya buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di mejanya, lalu berjalan ke balkon kamarnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"_Fairies? It's not funny at all_…" Ucapnya pelan. "_But maybe if it's true_, _Fairies_ akan setampan namja itu…" Xiumin memejamkan matanya dan mengingat rupa namja yang ditemuinya sepulang dari Universitas tadi.

"_Thanks_, untuk penilaianmu tentang diriku."

Xiumin terkejut saat mendengar suara sesorang dari belakangnya. Dibaliknya tubuhnya cepat, namun nihil. Tak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya.

"Aku ada disini, Xiumin-ah"

Xiumin membalikkan badannya lagi dan mendapati seorang namja, lebih tepatnya namja yang ia temui siang tadi, kini tengah melayang dihadapannya seraya membawa tongkat kayu yang familiar di matanya.

'_Ha-hantu?_'

"Annyeong, Xiumin-ah. Namaku Kim Jongdae. Dan—ah, aku bukan hantu. Aku seorang _fairies_."

_Good job, Baekhyun. Memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eotteokhae? Apa chap 1 memuaskan?'^' tolong kritik dan sarannya ne~

Ohya, Don't be a SIDERS juseyo ^^ tolong hargai hasil karya oranglain nee~

_Last,_

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
